Vivre
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] (Countrycide) Ianto savait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour donner une chance à Tosh. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de se sacrifier pour la jeune femme, mais cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait spécialement envie de vivre non plus. Ou avait-il envie, justement ?


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _Je voulais écrire quelque chose pendant Countrycide / La Récolte (épisode 6, saison 1) depuis longtemps sur Ianto, entre le moment où il permet à Tosh de fuir et celui où Jack intervient et les sauve héroïquement à la dernière seconde, mais je n'étais jamais réellement dans l'humeur pour le faire. Du coup désolée, c'est écrit en une nuit, et j'étais (très) fatiguée, et comme le lendemain l'humeur est passée, je n'ai jamais vraiment peaufiné le texte même si ça en aurait eu besoin ^^_

 _Je m'excuse encore pour toute incohérence liée aux blessures, réactions ou comportements, je n'ai aucune expérience (ni en type de blessures, ni en coups donnés, et certainement pas en cannibales); et surtout celles liées à l'épisode parce que j'ai écrit de mémoire !_

* * *

Ianto n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Si ses mains étaient liées et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser ses pieds, son propre crâne avait semblé être une bonne idée.

En respirant difficilement au sol, il pria pour que Tosh s'en sorte. Au moins ne mourrait-il pas en vain. Parce qu'il le savait, il n'allait pas se réveiller le lendemain. Il serait mort, dévoré par des fous furieux. Même si par un quelconque miracle les autres survivaient, ils viendraient trop tard. Et puis, ils les avaient vendus à la femme, tellement persuadés qu'ils avaient à faire à des aliens... Ianto regarda avec horreur la femme en question au dessus de lui et surtout le fusil qui s'abattit sur son visage. _Noir_.

Il se réveilla plus tard à cause d'un rire. Son premier réflexe fut de penser qu'il s'était endormi dans le hub de Torchwood vers l'heure du repas. L'odeur fut la première chose qui lui rappela où il était. L'endroit puait la décomposition humaine, une odeur affreuse qui faillit le faire vomir. Mais il n'avait pas envie de signaler qu'il était réveillé.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire. Une main se referma dans ses cheveux pour le tirer en arrière et il ferma un peu plus les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il finit par ouvrir des yeux horrifiés en sentant une lame sur son cou et fut accueilli par un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas, souriant, et tout aussi psychopathe que les deux précédents. Combien étaient-ils ? Ianto oublia vite sa question en voyant trois autres humains jouer aux cartes sur une table. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

La lame disparut de sa gorge et il osa soupirer de soulagement. Il testa les liens sur ses poignets et cria de douleur pour deux raisons. La corde lui brûla la peau et un poing s'écrasa sur son ventre avant que l'homme ne le force à se mettre debout.

Et il était debout, devant trois hommes et une femme, quatre cannibales, et il pouvait le voir dans leurs yeux. Il allait mourir. Mais d'abord il allait crier, sans que personne ne vienne l'aider, et ils allaient prendre un délicieux plaisir à le voir et l'entendre, certainement jusqu'à ce qu'il les supplie de le tuer. Il ne voulait pas supplier pour qu'on l'achève.

Un nouveau poing cogna son ventre et il se plia en deux sous la douleur mais fut redressé par celui qui le tenait. Les autres s'avancèrent enfin et les plus longues minutes de la vie de Ianto commencèrent. Pire qu'après la mort de Lisa, pire que pendant la bataille de Canary Wharf... Parce que, les deux bras retenus en arrière, les genoux au sol, la tête trop lourde pour être relevée et le corps déjà parsemé de bleus, il réalisa qu'il avait envie de vivre. Et ça faisait plus mal encore que les coups. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de vivre depuis la bataille de Canary Wharf. Il avait eu envie de sauver Lisa, c'était fondamentalement différent. Depuis, il continuait à vivre parce que... il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mourir ou oublier était trop facile. Deux personnes étaient mortes par sa faute et il devait se racheter. Et puis il avait toujours Torchwood...

Mais à cet instant précis, il réalisait qu'il avait envie de vivre.

Il se laissa enfin crier quand il sentit une violente douleur aux côtes, et parce qu'il avait envie de survivre. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi conscient de certaines parties de son corps. Il avait mal, affreusement mal, et il avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir.

Des rires répondirent à son cri et les coups s'arrêtèrent brièvement avant de reprendre. Il sentit que quelqu'un d'autre lui saisissait les bras, mais fut plus captivé par la lame qui s'approchait de lui. Il tenta de se débattre mais fut lancé au sol. Il recula instinctivement mais quelqu'un s'assit sur lui. Il essaya de donner des coups de pieds mais reçut des coups de poings en retour. Il finit par arrêter, épuisé, et pleura en silence avant de hoqueter quand une lame glaciale se posa sur sa peau brûlante. Il se débattit à nouveau, terrorisé, et le contact fut brisé. Il se raidit en sentant l'arme sur sa jambe quelques secondes plus tard. Même s'il était incapable de voir à cause de l'homme assis sur son ventre, il pouvait très bien deviner que s'il bougeait maintenant, les dents s'enfonceraient dans sa peau. Et il entendait encore leur rire. Leur rire ne s'arrêtait jamais, empirant le tout. Il allait mourir et ils riaient de lui. Ils prenaient leur pied à le torturer. Le contact disparut à nouveau et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en la sentant sur son torse, cette fois pouvant très bien voir la lame usée contre sa chemise.

\- Si je presse là, je pourrais atteindre le foie. Combien de temps il pourrait tenir ?

\- Il doit être vivant, rappelle-toi.

\- Oui mais on devrait lui apprendre une leçon quand même, avant...

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Ianto ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir apaisé ou non parce qu'il devait être gardé en vie. Il paniqua vite quand l'homme au dessus de lui, qui avait parlé en dernier, déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise. Il écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux, choqué, et se débattit à nouveau alors qu'une main caressait son cou et passait sous son tee shirt. Il ne voulait pas ! Allaient-ils le violer en plus de le tuer ?! Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait souffrir encore plus mais apparemment il n'en avait pas vu la moitié. Il inspira l'air d'un coup quand la main remonta brusquement vers son cou pour serrer sa gorge. Du moins, il essaya. L'air ne passa pas et il chercha à respirer en vain. Il tenta de bouger ses bras et sentit la corde entailler sa peau un peu plus mais il n'arrivait plus à avoir mal. Le sang quittait son visage et il commençait à voir des points noirs danser dans ses yeux quand la pression sur sa gorge disparut soudainement et sa tête retomba violemment au sol. Il s'étouffa en cherchant à reprendre son souffle, le poids sur lui le gênant. Ce dernier disparut justement et il resta au sol, se recroquevillant sur le côté. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour tenter de s'enfuir et savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de toute manière. Il se contenta de reprendre une respiration normale et de combattre l'envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point ceci venait de l'affecter, bien plus que les coups, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Il laissa ses larmes couler quand les coups reprirent. Au moins ce n'était que des coups. Pas de gestes contradictoirement doux. Plus jamais il ne voulait sentir des mains loin d'être bienvenues sous son tee shirt, et encore moins serrées sur sa gorge. Un coup particulièrement violent dans ses côtes le fit cracher du sang. Il serra ses poings dans son dos et ferma les yeux en priant pour un miracle.

Il se surprit à penser à Jack. _Jack, s'il te plaît, viens._ Il n'avait jamais prié avant. Et à ce moment précis il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Jack apparaisse. Qu'il l'aide, sauve le jour, le sauve lui. Il fallait qu'il soit là, il devait être là. C'était son devoir en tant que chef...

À la place, le noir enveloppa une nouvelle fois Ianto après un coup un peu fort au visage.

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla, ce fut moins plaisant que la première. Le bruit, trop près de son visage, trop près de son oreille, le fit sursauter. La main sur son visage était désagréable et il tenta de se défendre. Puis il sentit rapidement la lame froide sur son cou et il n'avait plus la force de se débattre mais il essaya de crier, remarquant qu'il avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Il enregistra à peine la présence de Tosh dans la pièce et pria à nouveau. _Jack. Maintenant !_

La lame disparut de son cou et il se laissa tomber en arrière, poussé par l'homme. Il ignora le bruit de casse puis les coups de feu, se contentant de pleurer, choqué. Il avait vaguement conscience des bras autour de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à être rassuré.

Il fut presque soulagé quand Gwen le lâcha et se laissa doucement tomber au sol, fermant les yeux. Il entendit Gwen parler, puis Jack essayer de rester calme mais il pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il serrait les dents et bouillait de rage... Le reste était flou. La certitude d'avoir survécu lui monta à la tête et il n'entendit et ne sentit rien pendant quelques secondes, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Puis le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Son nom était prononcé, de manière paniquée. Il rouvrit les yeux, la douleur devint cuisante tout à coup et il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il finit par comprendre que Jack était penché au dessus de lui, d'un côté, et Owen de l'autre. Mais il regarda simplement Jack et sourit à nouveau, le remerciant en silence d'être venu. Juste à temps. Il serra la main qui était sur la sienne, réalisant qu'on lui avait détaché les poignets. Il referma les yeux en sentant un pouce caresser la peau sensible et ne les rouvrit pas quand le contact disparut, déçu de l'absence de chaleur.

\- Ianto reste avec moi !

 _Owen. Inquiet_. Sans le regarder, le plus jeune répondit :

\- Ça va, je ne vais pas m'évanouir... Juste... rassuré que ce soit fini...

\- Tu ne caches rien aux médecins. Ils sont là dans pas longtemps, avec du matos. Ça va aller ?

Ianto hocha faiblement la tête et sourit quand Owen se plaignit dans sa barbe, marmonnant qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début à propos du camping.


End file.
